


Tender is the Night （lying by your side）

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Given被赠与的未来, M/M, Tongue Piercings, given被贈予的未來, ギヴン
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 就在即将被睡意完全覆盖的半梦半醒之际，一股刺刺痒痒的感觉在春树的后颈蔓延开来——从背后搂着春树的秋彦正在用他那一头刺猬般的硬发不停地蹭着枕边人的脖子，像极了一只拱着人求陪玩的巨型犬，鼻尖的气息呼进呼出，呼出的热气慢慢打湿了春树睡衣的后领边，让他酥麻得差点起了鸡皮疙瘩，他又不禁扭了扭腰……
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, 梶秋彦/中山春樹
Kudos: 18





	Tender is the Night （lying by your side）

就在即将被睡意完全覆盖的半梦半醒之际，一股刺刺痒痒的感觉在春树的后颈蔓延开来——从背后搂着春树的秋彦正在用他那一头刺猬般的硬发不停地蹭着枕边人的脖子，像极了一只拱着人求陪玩的巨型犬，鼻尖的气息呼进呼出，呼出的热气慢慢打湿了春树睡衣的后领边，让他酥麻得差点起了鸡皮疙瘩，他又不禁扭了扭腰。  
春树眯着眼睛扭过上半身，手臂和下半身还停留在原方向， "秋彦，脖子很痒哦，别撒娇了。"春树喃喃道，声音因带着睡意而显得黏腻，留在原地的手也趁机挠了挠转过方向的后颈。  
随后春树的嘴唇在那颗毛茸茸的脑袋上一点点摸索着，最后找到目标，轻轻吻了吻秋彦的鼻尖和嘴唇，大概是自己的体温捂热了唇环吧，这一次竟没有被这金属环凉到。  
"快睡吧，明早还有团练不是吗。"  
"你把头发留长盖住脖子就不会痒了。"秋彦没有接打工的茬，而是还在纠结头发的问题。  
"不要，夏天太热了，短发很清爽。"这是他第三次表示希望自己留回长发了吧，原来他这么在意自己剪头发的事情，即使自己从未亲口承认，这心思敏锐的家伙怕是早就猜到自己以前的长发是为他而留的了，这样看来，反倒自己才是最迟钝的人，春树心想。  
"我可以帮你绑头发。"  
春树轻轻笑了笑。  
"不要笑，我的手很巧哦，我以前也帮你绑过头发不是吗？" 秋彦一边说着手巧一边又悄悄把手探进春树的睡衣，在他的小腹上轻轻游走，甚是狡猾。宽大手掌上的茧又磨得春树的肚子微微发痒。  
"什么嘛，你也太自信满满了，上次你给我绑的头发很快就松掉了。"  
"那我就每天都帮你绑，天天练习不就得了。"  
"这话说得像天天练鼓一样，我是你的乐器吗？所以说你到底是喜欢我还是喜欢我的头发？" 春树觉得扭着身体睡不大舒服，干脆把手臂和下半身都转过来，向着秋彦。  
"你留长头发的样子，很可爱。"  
或许是害羞，又或许是想要要报复秋彦的刺挠，春树将脑袋钻进空调被里，用下巴的胡渣用力扎着对方的喉结和锁骨，蹭得秋彦又痒又刺痛。  
伴随着酸痒的刺激，秋彦原本摩挲在春树肚子的手慢慢爬到对方的后背上，轻柔地从脊柱移到腰窝，然后用力一搂，便让春树紧紧地靠在了自己身上。  
此时春树意识到自己犯了个错，而这个错也让自己的睡意顿消：秋彦的家伙精神了起来，正嚣张地顶着自己的肚子。春树连忙钻出被窝，望着这个血气方刚的年轻人，正欲哭笑不得地抱怨道：你也太容易……  
话还没说完，秋彦的手就已不老实地搭在春树的内裤上，隔着布料轻轻地逗弄着他的下体。"春树哥是我的乐器，这个主意不错，"秋彦的嘴唇靠到春树耳边低吟着，"那么我现在想好好给我的鼓棒做保养。"  
"这是什么下流的比喻啊……"春树心想着，奈何自己向来招架不住秋彦在耳边吹气，很快便也兴奋起来。  
两人互相抚弄着对方的下身，春树视线氤氲双眼看不清远处，只能隐约看见身边人额上渗出的细汗。秋彦起身，去柜子里翻找了一番，叼着安全套拎着润滑油爬回床上，回来之前还顺手把小夜灯打开了。春树的视力不佳，但在昏暗的灯光下也是能看见他另一只手里好像还拿了什么其他东西。春树眼前突然清晰起来——秋彦不经同意就给他戴上了眼镜，还露出了个狡黠的笑容。秋彦健硕的身体曲线此刻更清晰地展现在春树眼前，他便顿时刷红了脸。 "干嘛啦，这样很难为情诶……"春树嗔道。"只有我一个人看得清Haru的样子太不公平了，而且你带眼镜也很可爱。"春树自知对眼前这个男人毫无招架之力，遮羞一般伸出手捧着对方的脸便吻了下去，让对方看不清自己难堪的脸。"明知道我不适合带眼镜还说可爱，真是的……"春树在心中默念。  
然而秋彦怎会满足于在春树的唇上停留，他的嘴慢慢往下游走，轻吮着春树的下巴，双唇滑到喉结时还用舌头轻轻抵了抵，刺激得春树禁不住哼出声来。秋彦褪去春树的内裤，将他的两条腿掰开，又抬起其中一条腿，从膝盖一路吻到大腿根，最后轻轻含住春树翘起的阳具，手指同时也不安分地揉搓着臀上的软肉。春树感受到温热柔软的包裹后大脑逐渐恍惚，仿佛云端漂浮，十指用力抓着秋彦的头发，低声嗫嚅："秋……秋彦……"，当秋彦吮着顶端用舌头打转时，舌钉的刺激让春树尖叫了出来，下腰不受控制往上弓起，根部便进入得更深了，猝不及防被迫吞下更多的秋彦喉咙收紧，这反而使春树更兴奋，不住地喘起气来。秋彦抬眼望向上方的春树，薄薄的雾气爬上镜片，其下半眯着的双眼越发显得迷离，湿润微启的嘴唇宣告着情欲，秋彦忍不住起身吻了上去。  
自己独特的雄性腥味在春树口腔中扩散开来，秋彦穿着钉子的舌头贪婪地扫过春树的上颚和牙床，像是要游遍这口腔的每一个角落。  
"Aki……"秋彦知道这是春树让自己进入的信号，在润滑剂的帮助下，秋彦顺利地进入了春树的身体，春树体内的的温度让秋彦从头皮酥麻到尾椎，试探性地活动几下后，便开始了富有节奏的撞击。春树觉得秋彦这下真的是把自己当成一面鼓般在演奏。  
秋彦一只手与春树搭在枕上紧扣着，另一只则缠绕着春树细软的发丝。"Haru的发质真的好棒，摸着好舒服……"，春树看着眼前这双漂亮的绿眼睛，想着：算了，再次把头发留长也没什么不好，最炎热的日子也快过去了，冬天来的时候，头发也刚好可以盖住脖子保暖，真是拿他没办法呢……  
"让我留长头发的话，也可以哦。"  
"真的吗！"  
"嗯……"


End file.
